Nathaniel Grant
Adam Winters was a human turned Q who knows about the various characters as works of fiction. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Nigh-Omnipotence:' Adam was immensely powerful. The individual powers, he showed include, but are not limited to: :*'Reality warping:' Adam had the power to alter reality to his will, whether it be by making objects or living beings appear out of thin air, or by reshaping objects into something else entirely, or by creating unreal dimensions and large time loops. :*'Telekinesis:' Adam had the ability to move or otherwise exert force on objects or people from a distance and without physical contact. He often used gesture or other forms of bodily motion. He also used it with some form of mental effort, as well as with strong emotion. :*'Supernatural strength:' Adam had superhuman physical strength that is strong enough to threw a grown man through a wall with little effort. :*'Teleportation:' Adam could teleport from one place to another, instantaneously, without occupying the space in between and even take others with him. :*'Chronokinesis:' Adam could travel forwards or backwards through time. He could also put others in time loops. :*'Dimensional travel:' Adam could travel to other dimensions and universes. :*'Supernatural concealment:' Adam was able to conceal himself from most beings. :*'Immortality:' Adam had an indefinitely long lifespan, and was unaffected by disease, toxins or time. He also didn't require food, water, oxygen, or sleep. :*'Invulnerability:' Gabriel couldn't be killed by conventional weapon. :*'Magic:' Adam was very skilled in occult and mystic arts. He had accumulated vast knowledge and skill of magic, mysticism, and the supernatural. He was well-versed in various words and phrases of multiple ancient languages, such as Latin, which he would usually chant while performing certain rituals or incantations. Many incantations give him the ability to affect physical forces, such as the inner workings of mechanisms, and the movements of others, allowing him to move objects and control their motion and momentum with the proper incantation. ::*'Exorcism:' Adam could exorcise spirits that were demonic or ghostly in origin from their hosts by chanting incantations. ::*'Pyrokinesis:' Adam could manipulate and generate fire, as shown when he ignited his hands and suffered no harmful effects from his hands being engulfed in flames. ::*'Thermokinesis:' Adam could make objects generate extreme heat without touching them, as seen when he made a gun that Arthur Ketch was holding turn red-hot and burn to make him instinctively drop it. ::*'Dream walking:' Adam had the ability to enter the dreams of the person whose hair was in the potion. While doing this, he could interfere with the dream and even manipulate it to his will. He could trap a person in their own dreams, or even kill them from inside. ::*'Magic circles:' Adam used magic circles that could be used for rituals, as boundaries, or traps for certain creatures, such as when he used a magical circle to trap a demon, so he could banish it back to hell. ::*'Summoning and Banishing:' Using various rituals, Adam had been able to summon angels, demons, reapers and pagan gods. With the use of a sigil, Adam had proven to be highly proficient at banishing angels. ::*'Astral projection:' Adam could astral project and effectively become a ghost. :::*'Invisibility:' As a ghost through astral projection, Adam was naturally invisible. :::*'Super Strength:' As a ghost through astral projection, Adam was able to knock demons around with ease while using his invisibility to his advantage. ::*'Hex bag creation:' Adam was able to create hex bags. ::*'Supernatural concealment:' Adam was able to conceal himself from demonic detection through hex bags he creates. ::*'Warding:' Adam was proficient at warding locations from threats such as demons and angels. ::*'Tracking:' Adam was capable of casting tracking spells. ::*'Demon killing:' Adam was capable of killing lower-level demons. ::*'Spell adaptation:' Adam had shown the ability to adapt spells to his benefit such as when he adapted the witch-killing spell into bullets which were also highly effective on witches. ::*'Monster curing:' Adam had shown talent in curing monsters that could be reverted to humans. Adam had been able to cure vampires who hadn't yet fully turned, and werewolves in the early stages that haven't yet killed anyone. ::*'Colt bullet creation:' With the use of a ritual, Adam could create bullets for the legendary Colt which was capable of killing all but five beings in existence. Abilities *'Genius-level intellect/Master tactician/Master detective/Expert businesman:' Adam possessed a very sharp mind, aware of to his surroundings, able to determine much of the events that transpired from it. He was extremely intelligence, as he quickly showed a natural understanding and quick capacity to learn. Adam was able to analyze environments and predict every inch of it. He was also a capable tactician, observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber, as well as an effective businessman running his company, Winters Industries for many years. *'Expert scientist/Forensic expert:' Adam was a highly skilled forensics examiner. From a single glance of the crime scene, he could quickly determine much of the events that transpired. Adam had repeatedly been able to quickly analyze any given data and quickly form accurate theories on the given situation. *'Expert engineer:' Adam was a skilled engineer, creating a grapple gun. He had also created various other gadgets and weapons for himself and other people. *'Master hand-to-hand combatant:' Despite considerably skilled and good hand-to-hand combatant, as he fought Lucifer and proved to be not only able to easily match him but also overpower him. Later, in a fight against a gang, Adam easily dispatched many of them. *'Master marksman/Firearms:' Adam had shown high levels of skill in the use of his sidearm, and was a very skilled quick-draw and sharpshooter. *'Spell knowledge:' Adam had displayed a knowledge and understanding of certain types of magic at times. *'Multilingual:' Adam could perform spells in Italian so it could be presumed he know the language fluently. Equipment *'Cellphone:' Adam possessed a handheld mobile communication device that was turned into a superphone giving it the ability to communicate through time and space. *'Sonic screwdriver:' Adam possessed a multi-functional sonic device, which he used for various security, medical, diagnostic, technology, amplification, utility and other uses. *'Type 2 phaser:' Adam possessed a silver-colored type-2 phaser with a rotating barrel for switching between stun and kill settings. *'Grapple gun:' Adam made a grapple gun, which fired a length of thin, steel cable that he used to scale walls and swing between buildings. *'Starfleet tricorder:' Adam had a square-shaped tricorder with a pivoting upper portion containing the display readout and controls; a compartmented mid-section containing data chips; and an adaptable lower portion. He later had a tricorder that was mostly black with silver trim and featured a leather-like strap, allowing him to sling the tricorder over his shoulder when not in use. *'Psychic paper:' Adam possessed a blank, white card that had special properties. When shown to a person, it could usually induce them to see whatever he wished them to see printed on it. *'Diary:' Adam keep a diary to write about his adventures various time, space and the multiverse. *'Bag:' Adam possessed a bag of items that he may need for his investigations. Some items he carried in the bag were: holy water, salt, a silver knife, a iron crowbar, hex bags, a police scanner, duct tape, an angel blade, Enochian brass knuckles, EMF meter, supernatural handcuffs, wooden stakes, glasses, holy oil and a book of spells. *'Various Weaponry:' Adam had possessed a Beretta 92F, a sub-machinegun, a combat knife. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Alive